Handphone
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/"Naruto! Letakkan handphone itu sebelum kesabaranku mulai habis!"/Jangan buat dirimu sibuk dengan teknologi sampai melupakan pacar sendiri kalau tak mau kena hukum karma./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Handphone by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/"Naruto! Letakkan handphone itu sebelum kesabaranku mulai habis!"/Jangan buat dirimu sibuk dengan teknologi sampai melupakan pacar sendiri kalau tak mau kena hukum karma./Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: AU, maybe out of character, typo(s), aneh, abal, gaje, garing, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Malam yang damai di Konoha. Dimana malam ini langit nampak sedang bersahabat. Karpet hitam yang ditaburi butiran kelap-kelip bintang bertaburan mewarnai langit Konoha.

Di tengah kota terdapat sebuah taman yang biasa digunakan penduduk untuk bermain atau sekedar merelaksasikan pikiran. Bangku-bangku taman tersusun rapi dengan hiasan sebuah lampu taman di samping sebagai penerang.

Di salah satu sudut taman itulah, dua sosok anak manusia sedang menikmati dunia mereka. Suasana taman yang lumayan sepi sangat mendukung. Malam itu tak banyak warga berada di sana. Padahal pemandangan ini sayang dilewatkan.

"Naruto, sudah lama ya kita tidak berkencan di malam seperti ini." seorang gadis berambut _short-pink_ berkata. Malam ini terlihat cantik dengan polesan _make-up_ yang tak terlalu menonjol. Ia memang tipe gadis tomboy sehingga tak banyak waktu lama teman _make up_-nya, Ino, mendandani. Kaosnya yang berkerah rendah dan berwarna putih dan kemerahan sepadan dengan celana jeans yang dipakai.

'_tut tut tut, tit tut tit._'

Pasangan di sebelahnya tak kalah keren. Celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kaos putih bergrafiti dan ditambah dengan rompi berwarna cokelat. Membuatnya terlihat menawan di mata kaum Hawa.

"Kau lihat? Malam ini sangat cerah. Tak rugi kalau kau mengajakku kencan hari ini." Gadis itu terus mengutarakan keadaan di sekitarnya, terutama langit malam yang sangat indah.

'_tut tut tut tut tut._'

Sakura merasa aneh dengan pasangannya yang dari tadi diam saja dan hanya terdengar suara '_tut tut_.' Wanita itu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang menyilangkan kakinya ala cowok. Di tangannya memegang sebuah _handphone_ yang masih asing di mata Sakura. Matanya terfokus melihat _handphone_ berlayar lebar itu. Hampir tak ada tombol yang bisa ditekan. Sementara dua ibu jarinya asyik menekan layar _handphone_.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti dengan kegiatanmu?" Sakura sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah mengabaikannya. Padahal mereka sedang kencan atas ajakan Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang mengirim pesan penting untuk Sasuke, kalau keluar rumah aku titip es krim _vanilla_ berlapis cokelat tebal yang sedang heboh di toko ujung jalan sana." kata Naruto menunjuk _e-mail_ dari teman satu apartemennya.

"Mengirimnya sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Naruto mengangguk singkat sambil meletakkan _handphone_ lebarnya di samping pantatnya setelah melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seolah sedang memberinya satu tembakan maut.

"Baiklah." Naruto pasrah kemudian merangkul pundak gadis di sebelahnya dengan mesra. Dan Sakura reflek meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Naruto.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Sakura bertanya sendiri, "Oh ya, tumben sekali kau mengajakku kencan malam-malam? Biasanya _tousan_-mu sering melarang."

'_tut tut tut._'

Suara itu datang lagi. Sakura kembali menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan _handphone_ layar lebarnya. Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Sakura. Heran dan marah dengan sikap pacarnya yang mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Oh, maaf sayang, aku baru saja mendapat berita perkiraan cuaca untuk besok. Katanya besok akan cerah, tapi-"

"Naruto, bisakah kau tidak bermain dengan _handphone_-mu? Kita sedang kencan." Sakura berusaha bersikap sabar di depan pacarnya yang kekanakan dalam kesehariannya. Memang kalau sekilas ia terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa, tapi sifat aslinya kekanakan seperti anak kecil. Naruto menurut dan kembali meletakkan _handphone_ di sebelahnya.

Sakura mereson ucapan Naruto, "Oh ya, besok 'kan cerah bagaimana kalau kita-"

'_tut tut tut pip pip tut tit tut._'

Oh, tidak!

Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya yang kelihatannya sangat mahal. Karena _handphone_ itu belum terlalu nge-tren di kalangan masyarakat.

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!" Naruto bergumam tak jelas sambil memandang tegang layar _handphone_-nya. Seperti sedang mendapatkan petualangan yang mengasyikkan.

"Naruto!" nada suara Sakura mencapai oktaf tertinggi. Membentak pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Maaf sayang, aku baru saya dikirimi permainan balap motor terbaru dari Kiba. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi." Naruto menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali memelototi layar _handphone_-nya—kembali bermain.

"Naruto, letakkan _handphone_ itu sebelum kesabaranku mulai habis!" Api kemarahan Sakura mulai menyebar. Naruto bergidik mendengarnya kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pan-BRUK!" Sakura terjatuh di bangku taman saat ia akan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang milik Naruto, namun sosok Naruto tiba-tiba raib.

"Hei, Sakura! Aku baru saja memotret kupu-kupu cantik di pojokan sana. Mungkin saja bisa menang ajang foto keren," Naruto kembali ke bangku sebelumnya di mana Sakura sedang duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Marah. Sementara Naruto cengar-cengir sambil menunjukkan hasil jepretannya. "Dan bisa saja foto pacarku ini juga bisa menang." Tiba-tiba Naruto menekan sesuatu di layar _handphone_-nya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Sakura. Raut wajah Sakura yang campur aduk seperti es buah. Marah, cemberut, jengkel, dan lain-lain.

"Naruto! Hapus sekarang juga!" Sakura marah sambil merebut _handphone_ Naruto dari genggamannya. Menekan sebuah gambar tempat sampah di bawah foto wajahnya yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Naruto mengambil _handphone_ layar sentuhnya dari genggaman Sakura. Belum ada dua detik _handphone_ Naruto berdering. Melantunkan sebuah ringtone. "Hei, waktunya siaran radio kesukaanku." Naruto kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya. Mendekatkan _handphone_ itu di dekat telinga sambil mendendangkan sebuah nyanyian.

Sementara Sakura hanya bengong. Terpaku dengan Naruto yang lagi-lagi mementingkan _handphone_ daripada dirinya. "Naruto! Matikan _handphone_ itu sekarang juga, kalau tidak aku akan marah dan pulang!" tembok kesabaran Sakura runtuh sudah. Benar-benar tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Ini teknologi modern." Naruto berkilah. Tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu kalau dirinya salah.

"Ya, teknologi untuk tidak memperhatikanku!" Sakura cemberut. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak tertarik, eh?" Naruto bertanya. "_Handphone_ ini belum dijual di pasaran lho. Lagipula fitur dalam handphone ini sangat lengkap. _E-mail__, chatting_, internet, GPS, wifi, radio tanpa antena, alarm, kamera lima MegaPixel, video, dan yang istimewa layarnya disebut _touchscreen_." Bukannya menenangkan, Naruto malah pamer.

"_Handphone_-mu bisa banyak seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kapasitas memorinya bisa sampai enam belas _GigaBytes_."

"Oke, cukup mendengarnya. Aku memang tak tertarik dengan teknologi macam itu. Lihat! _Handphone_-ku hanyalah _handphone_ biasa. _Handphone_ _flip_ dengan sedikit keistimewaan," Sakura mengambil _handphone_ _flip_ mininya dari saku celana. "Tapi, apa gunanya sih model _handphone_ yang terlalu mewah? Toh kegunaan handphone semua sama, untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh." Bukannya iri atau apa, tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada dalam diri Sakura.

"Baiklah aku matikan sekarang juga," Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan mematikan _handphone_ canggihnya. "Oke sayang, aku siap!" Naruto merentangkan dua tangannya seperti ingin memeluk Sakura. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara mengusik mereka berdua.

'_kriingg kringg._'

Dari dalam saku celana Sakura tepatnya berasal.

"Sebentar, ya." Sakura beralih sebentar. Mengambil _handphone_-nya kemudian menempelkannya di daun telinga setelah menekan tombol panggil.

"Ya, halo? Hei, Ino! Oh tidak, hanya sedang sendirian di kamar. Apa? Wah, bagus sekali itu dan blablabla ..."

Kali ini Naruto yang hanya bisa terpaku memandang pacarnya yang sedang asyik mengoceh dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon, Ino.

"... Apa? Wah berita heboh! Tenten pasti terkejut..."

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Hampir setengah jam.

"... Hei, itu curang 'kan? Bukannya dulu Karin pernah hampir mengurungku di kamar mandi? Dan kau ingat kejadian blablabla..."

Naruto kembali melirik jam tangannya dengan raut bosan dan mengantuk. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Hampir dua jam Sakura ayik bertelepon dengan Ino hingga melupakan Naruto yang sedang bengong tanpa kegiatan.

"Teknologi pacarku, baterai tahan lama." Naruto berkata dengan nada lesu sambil menoleh pada Sakura yang masih asyik mengoceh tak jelas.

Bersabarlah, Naruto.

Hukum karma masih berlaku :p

(Author digiles Ducati)

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
